(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a laser beam module for usage on building construction sites, interior repairs and redecoration, etc., where there is a requirement for one or a group of reference planes when making measurements and for calibration usage. At the construction site, datum reference planes must be definite and visible, therefore, usually, the most common datum are a horizontal plane or a perpendicular plane.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor laser is in common use as a tool for producing an indicator datum line and datum plane because of small size, high luminous light beam, and low price.
Current laser scanners are only capable of producing an optical horizontal plane, or by adding an auxiliary device to supplement operation; a perpendicular optical plane can also be produced and used as a perpendicular measurement reference. However, this is inconvenient.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a laser instrument having a structure that is light and convenient, requires little effort to operate, of simple construction, while being capable of simultaneously producing a horizontal optical plane and a vertical optical plane.
Referring to a prior patent applied by the inventor, wherein describes an optical plane generator including a vertical light beam generator and a light beam expander, whereby the light beam expands along a symmetrical axis of the light beam and forms an optical reference plane therefrom.
Many prior art designs have disclosed related laser leveling instruments, all utilizing an electric motor to drive an optical deflecting prism. The laser leveling instruments are supported by a scaling stand type support, thereby acquiring a level angular position with certainty. However, prior art designs are cumbersome and functional performance leaves room for improvement, resulting in disadvantages of bulkiness and inconvenience in usage.